What IF?
by Hacker1
Summary: This is dedicated to my friend, she's going through some hard times. This is just as the title says, and no, there is no typo. What if a character was created in the real world? What could happen?
1. Default Chapter

Like I said in my bio, this is dedicated to a close friend of mine, but she doesn't know it yet. 

Read, review if ya like, you don't have to.

I couldn't really care less.

God Bless America.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a cold, dark, and rainy night. The rain was coming down in cold sheets. Anyone outside would be considered crazy.

Lightening flashed through the sky, lighting up the windows of the big building on the hill. It lit up the dark windows and spilled into the dark hallways. 

Dark, but not quiet.

Loud sirens were going off on every level of the huge building, "Attention all personnel, Experiment #16933151215 has escaped. Find and contain immediately! Do not kill. I repeat, do not kill!"

Red, flashing lights bounced off the already dark walls. A dark figure, confused at his new surroundings, ran along the corridors. 

He was trying to find a way out. Focused eye's darted around, searching for any opening at all. The sounds of pounding footsteps were becoming louder. There were also voices shouting at other voices, "We'd just given a bit of his personality and powers when he broke free of the restraints and took off. I didn't know we'd made him so fast!"

He just ignored it, and look up just in time to see the dead-end the corridor came to. Glancing around, but seeing no escape, he ran to the window. He had little time, the voices were becoming louder and he was not going back to the white room.

Well, at least not alive.

He searched up and down the window, but found no way to open it. He glanced down, it was a looong drop. 

"There he is!" A voice shouted from behind him, "Get him before he gets away!" The voice sounded panicked.

A split second later something whizzed past his ear and shattered the window glass in front of him, 'Thank you idiot!' The runaway didn't think twice as he jumped out of the window.

"You fools! Who taught you how to shoot!" 

Surprisingly he landed on the ground safely, but jumping through the glass had cut him and he was bleeding badly. 

The rain soaked him, but he thought it felt good. 

Shouts of anger and surprise echoed above him and in the blink of an eye he took off for the front gate, shielded by darkness. 

Not surprisingly, the gate was shut.

Not surprisingly, the figure was able to jump the not so tall fence and landed on the other side.

He winced as the glass still in his wounds shifted, cutting more into his arms and legs.

He glanced up at the sign that hung over the fence, it was too dark to see, but when the lightening flashed it showed it very clearly.

IF Labs...


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I finally got around to writing another chapter. I'm glad the five reviewers liked the first chapter. I was really hoping someone would figure out the code I put into the story, but it doesn't matter! I'm glad you all reviewed!

Enough chitchat on, with the fic!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rain was pouring really hard and the lone figure on the small bridge was soaked.

She was dressed up really nice, as if she had been on a date, or she was waiting for one. Her short, brown hair that had been flipped out to just barely touch her shoulders now sagged, heavy with rain.

She was clad in a soggy, short dress, high-heeled boots, and a raincoat. Her purse had slid from her shoulder, down to her elbow, and finally down to her wrist. She had been leaning against the railing of the bridge for quite some time. 

Her name was Rachel.

Rachel looked down at her watch again, eleven o'clock. Sighing she looked around the deserted road for any sign of life anywhere. No footsteps interrupted the steady beat of the rain on the pavement, "Figures Bob would blow me off again."

She pushed herself away from the railing and looked around once more before taking off the small silver bracelet beside her watch, "You aren't worth it," She stared at it in disgust and threw it down in the mud.

Rachel headed towards her home, the rain no longer the only thing staining her face, "I'd be better off on a date with Vegeta than that loser."

Bob was her boyfriend of a year and a half, but lately he'd been goofing off with other girls. Not really caring if she noticed or not. Then he started "forgetting" about the dates they set up and he always kept coming up with the lamest of excuses. Lately she'd just been left out in the rain like yesterday's garbage.

Rachel thought to herself as she trudged home. Sure she wasn't the sanest girl in town. She had a huge thing for Dragon Ball Z anime. Her room was decorated in the posters from this show to prove it. Rachel didn't really have a social life, she usually kept to herself because there really wasn't anyone else out there to talk to that _really_ understood her. 

She was an outcast, even at her work in the local library. No one bothered to get to know the true her. Bob, what a waste of time. He had probably just been going with her for kicks. How the hell they'd lasted a year and a half together was a real puzzle.

Rachel wiped her eyes free of tears and raindrops as she fiddled around in her purse with her free hand for her apartment key. 

She fished it out just as she was passing the dark alley between her apartment and a real house. Rachel could see the rain falling because of the security light in the neighbor's yard. The light basked the usually dark alley with a slightly dim light. It fell onto the slick, brick wall of her apartment, and onto the trashcans.

Perfectly normal. Rachel walked up the steps of her apartment and was about to insert the key into the hole when a loud crash came from the alley, "What the…"

Rachel's hand jerked back from the door and turned towards the sound. She walked back down the steps and looked into the alley, "Is anybody here?" 

She mentally smacked herself, great opening line.

One of her trashcans was now knocked over and rolling forward. Good thing the trash had been picked up earlier that day. 

Rachel spotted some feet before the trash can rolled into her line of view. Who ever was there was now slumped against the wall, "Hello?"

She took some steps toward the person behind the cans and stopped in her tracks. 

In front of her was Piccolo. Her fantasy from her favorite TV show! Well, at least she thought it was him, he was so beaten up. He was covered in cuts and what looked like shards of glass sticking up from the torn pieces of his uniform. 

She was in a daze and reached out to touch him, but suddenly drew back. How could this be possible? It could never happen! It sounded exactly like one of those fanfics people always wrote about on the net, but here he was right in front of her eyes…

He gave out a little groan of pain and his head turned to the side, revealing a large gash behind his ear, bleeding badly.

Rachel shook her head, she'd have time to sort this out later. Maybe it was all just a dream, but even so, no way was she going to let this guy die in her dream.

Not by a long shot.


End file.
